Eiyū no kōi 英雄の行為
by KeyGalley
Summary: "Él me necesitaba para ser y yo lo necesitaba para no sentir mi ser [...] se había apoderado de mi vida para representarme la suya. Yo ya no me daba cuenta de que existía [...] Existo. Es algo tan dulce, tan dulce, tan lento. Y leve; como si se mantuviera sólo en el aire. Se mueve. Por todas partes, roces que caen y se desvanecen. Muy suave, muy suave." —J-P Sartre. La náusea.


**Acto** **de heroísmo**

Lo primero que sintió: mucha rabia.

Todoroki llevaba cadenas invisibles desde que nació. Por un lado, la culpa de enloquecer a su madre; por otro, la ira de ser como su padre. ¿Lo era? Sí. Sí lo era. El tiempo se encargó de restragarle sus errores en la cara, enviándole a personas que halaban de esas cadenas, recordándole que siempre estaban ahí.

 ** _«Tú quieres ser un héroe, ¿verdad?»_ **

Las palabras de su madre lo salvaban tanto como lo maldecían; le recordaban que debía luchar por ser diferente de aquel horrible hombre que tanto daño les hizo, y se aferraba a ese deseo con todo su corazón.

Nunca habló, nunca dijo cómo se sentía. Todo cuanto quiso decir, lo expresó mediante gélidas miradas de odio. Hasta que Midoriya apareció.

¿Qué fue lo más impactante? Quizás el que ninguno de los dos era propenso a dejarse llevar, pero en aquel encuentro, explotaron. Midoriya se lastimó cada parte de su cuerpo; Todoroki se quebró de otra manera, si bien menos dolorosa, más profunda.

 ** _«¡Pero es tu poder, ¿no?!»_**

¿De verdad lo era? La duda creció en él hasta convertirse en un monstruo que consumía sus pensamientos. Esas llamas que le corrompían... ¿eran tan suyas como sus manos, sus piernas y su piel? ¿No podría deshacerse de su peso nunca?

La realización era para llorar, si recordara cómo hacerlo. La respuesta era tan obvia, lo sabía perfectamente; sabía que, aun si se amputaba brazos y piernas y se arrancaba la piel, dolería. La prueba de que todo eso existió, y existía, ya no sería su peso, sino el dolor. Y cuando el dolor sanara, vendrían las cicatrices.

Esas cicatrices siempre estarían ahí, era simplemente estúpido negarse a verlas. Él era sólo él, con ambos quirks, con sus pros y sus contras; negarse a usar uno no haría que éste desapareciera.

A través de Midoriya comprendió que, obstinado a no sentirse vivo por lo mucho que se odiaba, seguía existiendo. Estaba condenado.

Entonces... ¿por qué no sólo dejarse llevar? ¿Por qué no comenzar a decidir por sí mismo qué hacer con su maldita existencia? Midoriya fue como una llave: él debía encontrar la puerta que abriría.

Hasta ahora, había permitido que su padre lo influenciara de tal modo que, si vivía o no, era por él. Sus motivaciones para actuar como actuaba siempre conducían a él. Todoroki lo había usado como excusa para no sentir su propia existencia.

Su principal problema ahora radicaba en que, después de mucho, se sintió vivo. Luego de tanto tiempo de ver sólo las figuras de su padre y de su madre, la silueta de Izuku Midoriya apareció frente a él. Ahora sencillamente no quería tirar a la basura esa oportunidad de vivir, no importaba si lo hacía bien o mal, porque esta vez no sería la sombra de Endeavor. Shōto Todoroki existía.

Esta vez, Shōto podía respirar tranquilo. Aun no tenía todas las respuestas de sus líos existenciales, pero Izuku le había dado una noción de libertad.

¿Lo segundo que sintió? Respeto. Midoriya tenía un juicio envidiable: aun en condiciones adversas, Todoroki sintió de nuevo esa necesidad de prestarle atención. Deku no se enteraba de que, al mismo tiempo en que enfrentaban a Stain, Iida era salvado de sus propias cadenas.

Probablemente, Todoroki sintió más que respeto rozando la admiración. Tal vez era cariño, porque no sólo Midoriya se preocupó por él; la experiencia de cubrirse entre ellos para derrotar a un verdadero villano, también hizo que Iida se uniera a su amistad implícita.

Entonces, la tercera cosa que sintió fue fe. Saber que alguien estaría ahí para proteger su espalda le dio seguridad, y aun si actuaba solo, sabía que no lo estaba. De a poco, comenzó a confiar en sus compañeros tanto como en sí mismo, y se sentía mejor al ver esa confianza devuelta en los ojos de Midoriya. Definitivamente, se sentía bien.

Seguía desconociendo mucho de sí mismo, la mayoría de las emociones comunes para el resto eran nuevas para él, pero la calma del cambio resultaba fresca, suave y sutil. De alguna forma, su mente asoció a Izuku Midoriya con la palabra heroísmo.

Cada acto de Deku resultó en cosas positivas, así que la fe que Shōto sintió nacer en su pecho la concentró en ese hombre. Incluso cuando se frustraba, se enojaba o entraba en pánico, Midoriya le inspiraba la misma sensación reconfortante que All Might.

 ** _«Todo está bien... ¡porque yo estoy aquí!»_**

Probablemente, el cariño amistoso se transformó en un anhelo. Tenía que crecer y mejorar para alcanzar a Izuku, y porque eran amigos, mostrarle que Shōto también estaba ahí para él. Tenía que superarse, dejar atrás sus cadenas.

 _"¿Sucedió algo importante, Shōto?"_

 _"No, mamá. Es sólo que..."_

 _"¿Conociste a alguien, cierto?"_

 _"Sí. A un héroe."_

 _"Bueno, es una academia de héroes..."_

 _"Él es distinto. Yo... quiero ser como él."_

La sonrisa de su madre durante aquella primer visita al hospital, le hizo tener un _déjà vu_. Estaba en casa.

 ** _«Lo único que puedo decirte... ¡es que veas lo que quieres ser!»_**

Quería ser un héroe, tener sus actos de heroísmo y salvar personas como Deku lo salvó a él. Se aferraría a ese sueño con todo su corazón.


End file.
